1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit layer manufacturing method and a portable computer thereof, and more specifically, to a circuit layer manufacturing method of directly forming a circuit layer of a circuit board on a flat metal region of a front bezel of a portable computer to omit a substrate of the circuit board and a portable computer thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of electronic technology, portable electronic apparatuses have made great progress on portability, and a tablet computer is one of the most representative examples.
Generally speaking, in an assembly process of a tablet computer, first of all, a front bezel is utilized to hold a display device (e.g. a liquid crystal display panel) and a touch device, and a control circuit board and the front bezel with the display device and the touch device installed thereon are then installed on a back cover. Accordingly, the assembly process of the tablet computer is completed.
However, since the overall thickness of the control circuit board (including a substrate and a circuit layer formed on the substrate) is usually greater than 2.5 mm, the aforesaid assembly design is therefore disadvantageous to a slim design of the tablet computer and limits the structural design of the tablet computer and flexibility of the tablet computer in use of its inner space. Besides, in order to prevent EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) or ESD (Electrostatic Discharge) damage, a conductive fabric, a copper foil, or an aluminum foil is usually needed to attach to the control circuit board for grounding. Plus, the control circuit board is usually fixed onto the front bezel in a screw locking manner. Thus, the aforesaid assembly design not only increases the component cost of the tablet computer in disposal of the control circuit board, but also causes a time-consuming and strenuous assembly process.